


Skate Park Romance

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirty Michelangelo (tmnt), Fluff, Imagines, Michelangelo being cute, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, TMNT, Tmnt imagines, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: The Reader runs into Michelangelo at the skate park.How will she react?Read on to find out!
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Skate Park Romance

The soft hum of your skateboard's wheels against the pavement in your ears, and the cold breeze twisting and dancing in your hair was calming to you. You loved the sound your board made, and you especially loved how the cold air felt against your hot skin. Whenever you had a bad day, going out for a quick skate around the park was your go to method of relaxation. You had never felt more at peace with yourself. It felt as though time itself had frozen over, and that you were the only one in the world that had complete control over yourself. The night was quiet, and peaceful. All your worries were now closed off at the back of your mind, and the only thing that mattered right now was your board and the direction of the wind.

With a swift shift in position, you maneuvered your skateboard around a corner before coming to an abrupt stop.

 _"Park, or home?"_ You asked out loud as if someone would answer. You pursed your lips together in thought, and hummed quietly to yourself. Your soft, doll like eyes flickered across two separate paths. People had always asked you about your eyes and questioned whether you wore contacts or not, but you would just shake your head with an honest _"nope."_ You knew your eyes were your most noticeable feature, but that's just how you were born. Your mother would always tell you that you had talent written in her eyes, but you never believed her. It was your mother after all, she had to say that.

You began to hum to yourself as you pondered between the two choices. You could continue straight and go home, or you could cross one street over and head to the skate park. You already knew fully well that your mother wouldn't be home till late, so you decided to head to the park for a few hours. _"Park it is,"_ you spoke to yourself as your eyes perked up.

You slammed your foot against the pavement, and propelled yourself over the hump of the sidewalk. Sliding across the road, without so much as one car passing by, you made your way towards your second home- The skate park.

~~~~

You spent the next few hours riding ramps, and grinding rails before deciding to call it quits. If it weren't for the quickening darkness of the sky and the appearance of street lamps flickering to life, you would have opted to staying out a bit longer. Unfortunately, you still had a curfew to abide by. Rules were rules, even if your mother wasn't due home till later.

Just as you kicked up your decorated board and were about to make your way to the park’s exit, you suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice echo in your ears and an all too familiar sound of wheels grinding against the pavement. You hadn't realized that there were other people here. You thought that it was probably some teenagers out late breaking curfew, before realizing that you were one of those teenagers yourself. You mentally slapped yourself for thinking that. You really needed to get home.

Just as you were about to head home, your curiosity got the better of you. Your feet seemed to have a mind of their own, as they began carry you further from the exit, and towards the nearby presence.

 _"Yeah, boyyyy, look at me go!!"_ An excited voiced chirped out. You took a quick look at the mysterious skateboarder, when suddenly a flash of orange whizzed right by your unknowing figure. You immediately dropped you board gasping, and your hand whipping up to your chest trying to keep your racing heart from jumping out of your chest.

 _"Oh, geez! I'm so sorry, dudette! I didn't see you there,"_ an apologetic, boyish voice offered only moments after.

 _"I-it's fine,"_ you said, still a bit shaken up.

 _"Man.. I even made you drop your board."_ The boy sighed exasperatedly. He quickly marched up to her and snatched up the board, and then he held it out to you with an apologetic grin spread across his green, freckled cheeks. _WAIT GREEN?!_

You took a double take on the boy's appearance, before letting your jaw drop in disbelief. The boy seemed confused, before realizing the source of your reaction.

 _"Oooh, riiight..."_ He muttered to himself, as he slapped a giant, green hand to his forehead.

 _"You're, you're an alien??"_ You asked with a mix of shock and disbelief.

 _"Oh, god, no!"_ The words instantly flew from his mouth. He quickly cleared his throat before continuing. _"You're probably not going to believe this, but I'm a mutant, ninja turtle! The name's Mikey by the way,"_ he quickly added with a wink.

You blinked your eye lids quickly, before you straight up burst into fits of laughter. Mikey seemed a bit confused by your sudden outburst, but ended up chuckling along with you. You took her long forgotten board from the strange mutant's outstretched hand, then began to wipe the stray tears from under your eyes.

 _"Thanks,"_ you said with smile.

 _"No problemo, dudette!"_ He said coolly, before he continued with- _"sorry I scared the shell off of you..."_ You raised an eyebrow at his aphorism, but figured it had something to do with his.. Species.

 _"Don't worry about it,"_ you replied with a small laugh. _"Sorry I freaked... I'm not usually one to lose it."_ You continued with embarrassment clearly splattered across your face.

 _"Naah, I'd do the exact same thing if I was in your situation. Well, I'd probably think that I was cute and charming, but that's just me."_ He ended with a cheeky grin. You couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle at his attempt to make a pass at you. Oh, god, how you hated letting your girly side loose. The freckled boy seemed to take that as a sign to keep 'flirting,' so he once again sent a wink your way. He may be a turtle, but he sure knew how to talk a girl up. Dammit.

 _"You do this often?"_ You questioned freckles with a smirk.

 _"Not really.. I'm not really supposed to talk to humans."_ Mikey answered with sad eyes. Of course, [Y/N]. Duh!

_"Oh, right, sorry!"_

_"No worries, dudette!"_ Mikey said with a quick flip of his mood, and a toothy grin. You smiled at his quick change in demeanor. _"Hey, since I got you to laugh, I guess that means you owe me your number?"_ He questioned with another wink directed at you.

 _"Oh, really? Not only did you scare the crap out of me, but you made me drop my beloved skate board... I'm pretty sure that makes us even,"_ You said with a bemused snort. You could tell by the gleam in the orange masked turtle’s eyes that he wasn’t one to give up and throw in the towel. Well this would be interesting…

 _"Oh, I see. Well, from all of that, I say that I at least owe you a date before we break even."_ The freckled teen said with yet another one of his signature winks. You couldn't stop the blush that spread across your cheeks.

 _“Touché,”_ you thought. Mikey flashed you another flirty grin. He knew fully well that he won this little verbal battle. The orange clad turtle pulled out a slip of paper from a non-existent pocket, and secretively pressed it into your hand.

 _"Don't lose it, okay?"_ Mikey whispered to you as he looked around suspiciously. There was clearly no one else in the park, or so you thought. You closed your hand around the slip of paper looking at him with your head cocked to the side. He gave you another one of his signature winks before hoping onto his board, and skating into the night.

You watched as Mikey zipped away on his board. When you felt that he was mostly out of sight, you looked down at the crumpled slip of paper between your fingers.

IT WAS HIS CELL NUMBER!

 _"Pffft... Someone's over confident. What makes him think I'm going to call?"_ You were definitely going to call Mikey later. There was no question about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Wattpad on 06/17/16 under SweeetDreamz  
> ***Edited 09/01/20***


End file.
